


Craft Room

by miscalainaeous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and maybe a bit of glitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscalainaeous/pseuds/miscalainaeous
Summary: So a somewhat drunk Jonny is sitting on the floor of the craft room that he has maybe only ever walked into by accident, trying to figure out how to use a hot glue gun and what the hell a matte finishing spray is and why it smells so strong (that experiment lasted about 10 seconds and didn’t give him any answers).





	

_ Author’s Note: This is like my first longer than 1K fic I have ever finished. _

_ This has been a work in progress for months because I hate writing. Back when Jonny listed his house for sale and the pics were posted online, I noticed there was what appeared to be a craft room. So this happened. And then I couldn’t figure out how to finish it, took a few months break and was encouraged by a few people to try and complete it.The dates might be a bit wonky because I didn't bother to go back and check that they lined up (but I came up with the timeline months ago, close to the time this is set, so it might be right). So here you go. Enjoy. Pardon my mistakes and overuse (probably) of commas. I like them.  _

\----

Jonny honestly doesn’t know why the hell he ever ok’d a craft room in his oversized house in the first place. The decorator showed up, he had a bunch of empty rooms to fill, and he pretty much just let her do whatever she wanted.

So that is how he finds himself on the floor of this  _ craft room _ at one thirty in the morning, trying to figure out how the fuck to use an hot glue gun and why he is trying to use a hot glue gun in the first place.

Ok, he does knows the answer to why he is trying to use a hot glue gun. It’s Saturday night. Mother’s Day is tomorrow (well, technically today now). He is picking his Mom up from O’Hare in the morning, and while he was at the bar, he realized he didn’t buy her anything… Not even a damn card.

So a somewhat drunk Jonny is sitting on the floor of the craft room that he has maybe only ever walked into by accident, trying to figure out how to use a hot glue gun and what the hell a matte finishing spray is and why it smells so strong (that experiment lasted about 10 seconds and didn’t give him any answers).

Jonny gives up on intensely staring at the glue gun and hoping it will magically tell him what to do and takes a big sip of the beer sitting on the floor next to him before lying back in hopes that it might bring some sort of epiphany. He grabs his phone and goes down the list, trying to figure out who the hell might be able to help him with whatever craft project he is attempting to do (seriously, he hasn’t even figured it out himself yet).

Duncs, Shaw and Kaner seem like a pretty solid list to start with. 

_ Any idea how 2 use hot glue gun? And what is a matte finishing spray? _

Send. With any luck, one of them might be able to help.

He quickly gets a " _ go to sleep _ ” back from Duncs and a " _ LOL _ ” from Shawzy. Big help they turned out to be. 

Rather than a text back from Kaner, a photo of them holding the cup appears on screen along with the vibrations that indicate Pat decided to call instead of text.

“Dude, why are you trying to use a hot glue gun at 2 AM and please tell me you opened some windows before spraying that shit,” is the greeting Pat gives him when he hits the green button.

“I thought I should maybe put a card together for my mom for tomorrow, but I don't fucking know what I am doing.”

“Where are you and do you even have the shit to make a card?” Pat asks while choking back what Jonny can only assume is a laugh.

“I have a craft room dumbass,” Jonny replies as if it's the most normal thing in the world, "And it's Mother's Day tomorrow and I'm picking my mother up from the airport at 8 am and I didn't even get her a card.”

“Dude, there is a CVS around the corner from your place, pick up a card on the way to the airport,” Pat suggests, and Jonny now feels like the biggest doofus to have ever existed, but he won't let Kaner know that. 

“I thought about that,  _ dude _ . And I thought I would try something a bit more creative or personal or whatever,” Jonny sighs.

“It's 1:30 in the morning man, go to sleep and give it up. I'm sure you've got a half finished bottle of whatever shitty Canadian beer you were drinking there, finish it off and go to sleep,” Pat says, stretching out the last word on a yawn.

“Come on man, just help me out,” Jonny whines. He never whines. He's just frustrated, drunk and still mad at himself about the season and doesn't want to think about anything too much.

Pat hesitates for a second too long and Jonny takes that opportunity to hang up and not give him a chance to turn him down. 

Jonny stays on the floor like that until his phone buzzes again, he doesn’t know how long it’s been. He might have dozed off. It’s Pat calling and yelling at Jonny to stop being an asshole and open the fucking door already. He must not have been able to hear the buzzer in his craft room. 

Jonny drags himself to the door and Pat pushes his way past. 

“Seriously dude, it’s too late for this shit,” Pat says and then stares at Jonny and the dumb look on his face. "Are you gonna show me your fucking craft room, or what, loser?” Pat continues, snapping Jonny out of his weird, half-asleep trance.

They head to the room, twisting through a hallway that Jonny is pretty sure Pat has never been down before even though he has spent more time in this house than either of them would like to admit. 

Jonny has made a mess of the place. Construction paper, glitter, a hot glue gun, glue sticks, markers, maybe some kind of rhinestones, and yarn are all scattered on the floor of the craft room.

“I think I was going to make her a card. Like, I don’t know, something I would have done in primary school or some shit?” Jonny starts, "I didn’t really have a plan… I was a lot more drunk than I am now when I came down here.”

“Well that makes no sense and all the sense in the world at the same time,” Pat snorts as he sits down and starts poking at all the supplies Jonny has haplessly thrown about the room.

\---

Pat is a fucking miracle worker. In no time at all he has pulled cardstock, glue, fancy ass markers, and crafted together a card that has a beautifully written  _ Happy Mother’s Day _ across the front. He even managed to make flowers out of the fucking glitter.

Pat explained the steps he went through as he did them, but Jonny only half listened and stared in awe as Pat seemed to know how to use all the products that Jonny couldn’t name if his life depended on it.

“Dude, how do you even know how to do all this shit?” Jonny questions.

“Three sisters,” is the response he gets from a clearly tired Pat. 

Jonny doesn’t bother with a follow up question, just takes the card, writes a quick note on the inside, and signs it (and it’s really fucking hard to sign things nowadays and remember NOT to put the 19 after it).

Pat stands up and looks around the room. Taps his pockets and looks to the door, classic signs that he is ready to go.

But Jonny doesn’t want him to go. "I’m selling this place,” Jonny blurts out in attempt to get Pat to stay a minute longer.

“What?” Pat says, turning back towards Jonny and sitting at the desk chair neither of them had bothered to use earlier.

“Lindsey moved out last week. This place is too big--” Jonny doesn’t get a chance to finish before Pat interrupts him.

“What the fuck? Why? I thought you guys were good.” Pat says, moving back down to the floor to sit next to Jonny.

“I don’t know. We got into a fight about the house and me always being gone for the millionth time, and I came home from St Louis and all her shit was gone.’

“Sucks man,” is all Pat says.

They lay there for a bit.

Jonny really should go to bed. It’s late. He has to be up in just a few hours to head to the airport. He mentally checks off what he has to do in the morning and figures they can just lay here for a bit longer. He has a couple of alarms set on his phone and will drag himself out of the house no matter what. It’s not like he hasn’t done it before.

Jonny thinks about a lot of things while lying there. He can’t blame Lindsey, really. He had a shit year, they had a shit year. His play wasn’t the only thing that suffered over the season. All his relationships kinda went in the gutter. Jonny had went into this headspace where he just couldn’t connect. Not with the puck or with people.

He didn’t go out with the guys as much. He didn’t go out on dates with his girl, like, ever. He came home from shit games and got shitty nights of sleep and woke up still feeling like shit.

It’s not shocking to him the season ended early. He wasn’t his best. He didn’t give his all. He was fucking tired. The past few years of non-stop hockey had gotten to him. From cup to concussion to lock out to cup to losing in the WCF to cup. It didn’t stop. And he didn’t take time to work on himself. He knew he got into weird headspaces, hence the meditating and yoga and sensory deprivation tanks and whatever else he had tried out this year, but this year it just hadn’t been enough.

Maybe a new routine, a new place, a new start would get him where he wanted to be. A long summer focusing on himself might do him good.

Kaner sighs sleepily next to him, Jonny almost forgot he was here.

He let things go to shit with Kaner over the year. Jealous of Pat’s success and his new russian rookies success. They didn’t hang out. They didn’t go to lunch as often. Jonny didn’t find himself wandering in Pat’s room during trips to just hang out. Jonny really just had closed himself out from everyone that had mattered.

“Come on dude, you can pass out in the guest room,” Jonny sighs as he gets up, tugging Pat up after him.

Pat slumps against him, clearly way more tired than Jonny thought the crafting wonder had been just a few minutes ago when he moved to the floor.

Jonny walks with his arm around a drowsy Pat’s waist and heads to the guest room directly across from the craft room, which means it’s a rather quick trip but made difficult by an extremely lazy Pat slumped against his side. He walks Pat right to the bed and lets the blonde roll onto the mattress like a log. He goes to turn away but Pat grabs his wrist.

It’s quiet when Pat says, "Stay,” so much so that Jonny almost misses it. But he let’s Pat’s lazy tug at his wrist drag him down into the bed beside him.

They hadn’t done anything like this in a long time, and even when they had it was never like this. It was all drunk bro jobs and dry humping while on the road their first couple of years on the team, but they never stayed in the same bed afterwards. Jonny never curled himself around Pat like he was doing right now. This was cuddling. Cuddling he clearly hadn’t expected when he drunk texted Pat (and others) about fucking hot glue guns earlier.

Pat sighed against Jonny and his breath evened out as he fell asleep. Jonny knew he needed to sleep too. He tried to maneuver without waking Pat, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and set it on the bedside table. He toed off his socks and gently moved Pat to just how he wanted him. He pressed a kiss into the curly hair on the crown of Pat’s head, then closed his eyes.

\---

His alarm goes the fuck off at 6:00am and he doesn’t want to move. He let’s it blare for a while before he takes and elbow to the gut and realizes he is still wrapped around a grumpy Pat.

“Turn off that fucking thing or next time it’s your balls,” Pat groans into the pillow.

Jonny reaches for the phone and jabs the screen until the noise stops. He throws an arm over his face avoiding getting up and avoiding looking at Pat.

“Shit, I have to go,” Jonny groans, but still doesn’t bother trying to get out of the bed.

He still doesn’t really get what happened last night. He was no longer drunk when he wrapped himself around Pat, and he is pretty sure Pat was never drunk.

Pat rolls over to face Jonny and pushes his arm away from his face, “So... you’re selling this place?”

“Yeah… Goes on the market next week.”

“Where you moving to?”

“Honestly? no fucking clue. I just couldn’t stay here. Figured I can hang out at home and find something over the summer,” Jonny really, really hadn’t thought this through.

“Well, you know I have like two extra rooms… You can stay at mine while you look for a place…” Pat smiles at Jonny.

Jonny feels a his cheeks pink up. He really doesn’t know what is going on here. This has never been a thing he had given any serious thought to. He doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t know what to say. His alarm goes off again. This time reminding him he really, really needs to be in the car right now.

Patrick gets up, bright and peppy like they didn’t spend too much time with glitter and markers too late into the night.

Jonny drags himself out of bed and Pat is already waiting near the door like he expects Jonny to follow closely.

“You have glitter in your hair,” Pat says as Jonny gets closer, and takes the opportunity to ruffle the short brown hair on Jonny’s head.

And suddenly Pat presses into Jonny. His mouth is on Jonny’s, and Jonny forgot how much he liked this feeling. He is so shocked that he can’t think to move until it is too late and Pat is pulling away, gleaming at him.

“Go pick up your mom. I’m gonna piss, I’ll lock up when I leave,” Pat says as he turns and starts down the hallway. Jonny still can’t talk. His tongue feels heavy and his throat sticky. He doesn’t know what to do.

“And we are going out to dinner after she leaves to discuss you moving in!” Pat sing songs loudly to make sure Jonny hears him as he heads towards the bathroom.

Jon hears the door close and he still hasn’t moved or said anything. He shakes it off. Grabs his phone and wallet and heads towards the garage.

It’s not until a couple hours later, when he is sitting in his car waiting for his mom to come out of the airport, the glitter covered card sitting in his lap, when he texts Patrick.

_ Ok, I’ll move in. But only if I get a 2nd chance at that kiss. _

\---

Jonny arrives back at his house, head already pounding from the interrogation he suffered on the way home.  _ What happened with Lindsey? I thought you guys were so great together. You’re selling the house? It is such a beautiful house Jonathan, maybe you should reconsider. _ And he knew she hadn’t meant reconsider selling the house.

He carries his bag to the other guest room (the one he didn’t sleep in last night), but thinks it is a good idea to swing by that room, fix the bed, make it presentable in case his mom decides to point out that he hasn’t been cleaning his house for whatever reason.

When he gets to the room, the bed is made. There are no signs anyone had been in there last night. He looks behind him and the same can be said about the craft room across the hall. Everything is picked up and put, neatly, back in it’s spot. Jonny looks back at the bed. There is one thing off, a card propped up on the nightstand, leaning on the lamp.

Jonny walks over and picks it up, written in that pretty script Pat had used on the card last night (that his mother had loved this morning), the card says  _ Sorry about your breakup, bro.  _ Jonny opens it and almost drops the card immediately. Turns out that Patrick is even better at this card making thing than Jonny expected. A 3D paper dick jumped out at him when he opened the card.

It’s actually pretty funny. Jonny huffs out a laugh while taking a look at the detail. It’s a bit cartoonish, but with an artistic flair Jonny would have never guessed Patrick had… Well, before last night at least. Accompanying the 3D dick is Pat’s fancy script yet again, this time reading  _ But there might just be some brojobs in the future. Dinner. Ocean Cut. Thursday. 9pm. _

Jonny couldn’t help but smile at the card. He probably stood there looking at it a bit too long before his mother called him from the other room. He shoved the card in the bedside drawer and walked out.

For the first time in a while, Jonny was looking forward to a night out.


End file.
